


natatoriums are hell-dimensions

by humancorn



Series: SPN Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aquatics AU, Aquatics Supervisor!Gabriel, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and i was really...frustrated when i wrote this, forgive, i have a lot of feeligns and a lot of stories from work, i would write that entire aquatics au i've been wanting to, if only if only, student!Sam, this is almost entirely a work rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Gabriel comes home after a long day of work and rants to Sam about his troubles. Sam comforts him.





	natatoriums are hell-dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> If you harrass aquatics workers, I will personally find you and eat all of your organs.

“UGGHGHGHGH.” Gabriel groaned as he slipped his work shirt off and tossed it across the room, flopping down heavily on the bed.  
“Bad day, babe?” Sam asked, not looking up from his laptop. Another groan from Gabriel in response.   
“What happened?” Sam looked up, fully expecting Gabriel to go in on a full rant about his work day, and true to form, Gabriel sighed and turned over, laying a hand on Sam’s thigh.  
“We had a pool party today. 50 screaming 3-year-olds. None of the parents figured that they should be in the water with the 3-year-olds, regardless of how many times we told them they had to be, and we had 5—5!! Rescues!!! Sam!!! 5!!! IN A TWO HOUR PERIOD! UGGGHHH.”  
“That sounds terrible, babe. I’m sorry.” Sam laid a hand down on top of Gabriel’s, both to reassure him and let him know it was alright to continue.   
“Then,” Gabriel flopped his other arm over his face and sighed dramatically, “the outdoor pool pump broke and I had to hand dump chlorine in every few hours, which, as you know, is just a losing game to begin with because keeping a chlorine level consistent in an outdoor pool with liquid chlorine **_and_** a working pump is a nightmare, god forbid you try _without the pump_.”  
“Yes, a nightmare. I don’t understand why they don’t take your suggestion to convert to a better pumping system,” Sam said, focusing back on his work. He had to hand in this paper by noon tomorrow and so far all he had written down was “Title: Working Memory Capacity’s Effect on the Testing Effect”, which was already worse for wear as it stood. Gabriel threw up his hands in exasperation.  
“I _know_ , right? Less mess! Less money wasted on fixing that piece of shit they had installed back in the fucking 60’s! Can you imagine? A new pump! New hosing! New piping! Not getting sprayed with chlorine every day! Not almost being blinded when the eye-level hoses decide they can’t take that molten death liquid anymore!” Gabriel chuckled hysterically, dragging a hand down his face. Sam smiled and patted the bed beside him. The smaller man scooted up and leaned into Sam’s side, effectively cuddling up beside him.   
“Thanks for always listening to my pool rants, Samshine,” Gabriel said, quietly drawing symbols on Sam’s thigh.  
“Always, babe. _Always_.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s forehead and intertwined their fingers, resigning himself to type one-handed for a while.   
“You’re the best.” Gabriel’s eyes closed, letting the tension in his muscles slowly bleed away as he focused on the rhythm of Sam’s breathing.  
“ _You’re_ the best.” Sam smirked and leaned down to kiss Gabriel’s cheek.  
“Yeah, yeah. Now, finish your goddamn homework so you can lay down with me.”

 


End file.
